A Surprise to You
by Fabi
Summary: About a special Valentine's Day for Sakura and Shaoran


Hello! Here's a short story to celebrate Valentine's Day. I know, we are in October and the Valentine's Day is in February in almost all world, and in June, 12th here in Brazil. And it's really short. I just wanted to do something special to all the ones that are in love, especially for my friends. And before I forget, it's a romance. I don't know if it's good 'cause my special skills are about dramas. And I would like hope your pardon for any mistake in this story. I and Tamara are Brazilian's girls and Portuguese is ours first language. 

I would like thanks Tamara Accorsi, for translate this for me.

Have a nice reading!

****

A SURPRISE TO YOU

By Fabi

__

"A soul mate it's someone which locks

Match with our keys and which keys match

With our locks. When we feel save enough

To open our locks, that's when appears the true I

And we can be complete and honorably who we are.

Each one finds the other's best part."

Richard Bach – Bridge to Forever

Shaoran felt himself in agony while watching Sakura by some distance. He loved her very much but for the first time in his life he felt like a coward because he couldn't get a way to tell her about his feelings. And this was on for four years already. And tomorrow would be Valentine's Day, just to make things more agonizing. He was often seeing his classmates talking about the presents they would give to their girlfriends, and he didn't even had the courage to tell Sakura he loved her.

"Why can't you tell her how you feel, Li?" All of sudden, someone asked right behind him what made him jump.

"Tomoyo! Don't you ever scare me like this again. I could've reacted and with my training I could've got you hurt."

"You still haven't answered my question. Why can't you just tell her?"

"Well, you see I… I can't! What if she doesn't like me? I can't take the risk of loosing her as a friend I couldn't stand it. I'd rather don't know how she feels than loose her completely."

"Trust me Li. Sakura will never stop being your friend and I guarantee you'll have a surprise when you tell her about your feelings. Make some use of Valentine's Day, that is tomorrow, and ask her to go to the park with you."

"But Tomoyo…"

"No more buts. And hurry!" And she started to push him to Sakura's direction

Sakura noticed the two of them getting closer and smiled. That small gesture made Shaoran blush in bright red.

Tomoyo and Li gathered to Sakura and started to chat. Tomoyo was getting a little impatient 'cause her friend was about to never ask Sakura out. So she elbowed him making him a face of 'let's move on with this already'. He blushed one more time and started.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Shaoran?"

"I was wondering if tomorrow wouldn't you… wouldn't you… wouldn't you…"

"Wouldn't I what?"

"Wouldn't you go to the park with me?" He said the last part quickly.

"I would love to." It was her answer.

Shaoran couldn't believe what he had just heard. Sakura had actually accepted to go out to the park with him! It could only be a dream. He decided to pinch himself to confirm it. And he felt pain. So it wasn't a dream. Now he was going high up to the sky starting to plan what would he do the next day with Sakura. Maybe he'd even tell he loved her.

He finished planning things with Sakura the time and place to meeting before saying good-bye and going home to get himself together to the next day. Plus he would buy her a Valentine's gift. 

That afternoon Shaoran went to all possible stores looking for something to the girl that made his heart beat faster. He looked, looked, and looked for till he find the perfect thing and asked to rap it on a cute rapping paper that was white with red hearts and with a red ribbon as a final touch. 

The next day Shaoran was really nervous waiting for Sakura at the park with a bag where he was keeping the present and a roses' bouquet on his hands. He got there really early making sure he would be there when she arrived. He was getting worried. What if she never showed up? What if she had thought over well and decided it wasn't worth it to go to the park with him?

These kinds of thoughts were starting to get tormenting and Shaoran was already thinking about leave when he heard someone calling his name.

"Shaoran!"

He turned around and saw her, beautiful as never before, getting closer with a shining smile on her face and a small bag on her hands. When she was in front of him he handed her the bouquet that she held really carefully before smelling the flowers and giving him a breath-taking smile.

She asked him what would they do. He invited her to take a little walk.

And there they were, walking side-by-side, hands almost touching what was making them both blush, not even speaking. Just enjoying each other's company.

When they got to the lake Sakura's eyes sparkled watching a dating couple on a boat. Shaoran asked her to go with him to get a renting boat for them and she accepted. Little while latter Shaoran was rowing while Sakura was discreetly watching him and holding the bouquet. The bags were at the bottom of the boat.

He rowed till they get in one of the trees' shadows and put the paddles away. Both stayed there, in silence, enjoying their companies, afraid of breaking that magical silence.

He started. He would tell Sakura how he felt about her. He wasn't standing those feelings stuck in his chest, right about to explode. He stared the beautiful girl, calling her gently.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Shaoran?"

"There's something I got to tell you for some long time. I don't know what you're going to think but I can't just stay in silence anymore. Also I don't want to loose your friendship no matter what is your answer, I hope you continue to be my friend even if you don't feel the same way."

"Why wouldn't I continue to be your friend Shaoran? Don't tell me now you're going back to Hong-Kong again and are leaving me here?"

"No! It's not that at all. I would never let you back Sakura I'll be here for you."

"Then what is it? What could possibly be that terrible?"

"Sakura I… I… I…"

"You what Shaoran? You can tell I won't bit you."

"I just wanted to tell you I really love you!" He said it at once.

Sakura opened her eyes. Shaoran loved her? She got to be dreaming. Her most secret wish came truth 'cause she also loved him very much.

"Sakura talk to me. I'm sorry for telling you something you didn't want to hear…"

"Shaoran shut up and kiss me already!" And she got her hands throw his neck putting her lips with his trying not to think about what she was doing before she get regret of it.

Shaoran didn't know what to think. His beautiful Sakura was kissing him, just like he always dreamed. More than needed to say, he started to kiss her back.

They only separate their selves when they were missing the air. Then they looked at each other before Sakura started saying something.

"I really love you too Shaoran."

He thought he was in heaven. The girl he loved the most loved him back. He pulled her back again and kissed her.

When they separate again Shaoran got his bag from the bottom of the boat and handed it to Sakura saying _Happy Valentine's Day_. She got the beautiful package from inside and opened it carefully. There was a box well lined with a gorgeous porcelain doll in it with brown hair and wearing a kimono filled with cherry blossoms. She felt her eyes fill with tears looking at the delicate present before handing Shaoran the bag she brought that morning to the park also saying _Happy Valentine's Day_.

Shaoran got the small package. Inside it there was a miniature of a beautiful katana, very well worked on. He was glad 'cause he saw Sakura really thought about him before getting that present. 

They stayed there enjoying each other's company happy to share that moment without realizing that, close to them, there were three people watching all that was happening on that boat. One of them was taping it and saying it would call _'A great love's first day'_. Another one of the spies was saying something about getting hungry and wanting to eat, specially 'cause they took them over there to see Sakura and the little brat to make out. The last one of those watchers was watching all it was happening throw his glasses with a mysterious smile on his lips before catching the girl with the camera to his lap telling it was enough 'cause he also wanted to enjoy Valentine's Day with the girl he was in love with. She laughed and kissed him.

Kero rolled his eyes to both of them. First of all they dragged him off his house to see his master and the little brat to grab each other. Plus he was hungry! And now Tomoyo and Eriol also started to make out. He was definitely not liking that Valentine's Day thing.

Originally titled: "Uma surpresa para você" by Fabi.

The characters of Card Captors Sakura belong to CLAMP.

Translate by: Tamara Accorsi


End file.
